Tragedy Hits The Feeneys" (Part 1
by michelle alexis
Summary: Shirley's parents are in an accident, and how her friends help her cope with her loss.


Tragedy Strikes The Feeneys  
  


We all know Laverne has seen so much tragedy in her life, her mother dying, along with the man who was going to propose to her (Randy Carpenter). It sort of seems that Shirley's been blanketed under a protective shield that doesn't allow her to get hurt like this. A little cruel, but let's see how Shirley reacts to death of family.   
  
  
  
Shirley: Hiya you guys! Can you give me a hand with this?   
  
Carmine: Oh, sure Angelface.   
  
::he grabs two of the bags and almost trips over some stuff on the floor putting the bags on the table::  
  
Edna: What's with all the groceries, Shirley?  
  
Shirley: ::unpacking some stuff:: Well my father arranged leave and he's coming to visit, and so's my mother! Isn't that great? And Michael and Timothy are supposed to come to. It's my parent's 30th anniversary.   
  
::Unknown to Shirley, Edna and Carmine were here when someone called, telling them of an unspeakable tragedy::  
  
Shirley: Anyway, I'm cooking the four of them a great dinner, and it's going to be wonderful! ::To Carmine:: And you finally get to meet my father!  
  
Carmine: I finally get to feel like the other kids did, getting interrogated by their girlfriends' fathers.   
  
::she smiles and grabs some things from the refrigerator.::  
  
Shirley: And Mrs. Babish, I bought the most beautiful dress you could imagine, come here, I want you to see it!   
  
::she runs into the bedroom and brings out a sky blue dress (think episode: Shirley and the Older Man)::  
  
Edna: It's beautiful Shirley....  
  
::she's apparently very hyper, then she runs back in::  
  
Carmine: When are we gonna tell her?  
  
Edna: It's best to tell her when she comes back in.   
  
::Laverne walks in::  
  
Laverne: Hey you guys! Where's Shirl? Did she get everything for tommorrow night?   
  
Edna: Wait, Laverne..... we have to tell Shirley something....  
  
Laverne: What? Bobby's coming too?!  
  
Carmine: No, it's just Mike and Timothy, that's all, and her parents of course, but about them......  
  
Laverne: They're bringing a surprise! ::into the bedroom:: Hey Shirl! You're parents are bringin' you a surprise!   
  
Carmine: Laverne, her parents are dead.   
  
::Laverne calmly turns around and looks at him::  
  
Laverne: April Fools' was a long time ago, Carmine, you're a little late and it's a real sick joke.   
  
Edna: But it's not a joke, Laverne. We got a call from the admiral.....   
  
Shirley: ::walks out:: Oh Laverne, help me cook, please? I need all the help I can get! Who knows when the next time they visit is.   
  
Laverne: ::in shock:: umm... sure Shirl.  
  
Shirley: You know I haven't seen my brothers in the longest time! Almost...... 6 years.   
  
Carmine: That's not that bad, I hadn't seen my sisters in almsot 20 years.   
  
(past script, email [me][1] to read it)  
  
::Shirley turns around still talking and the three get into a little group::  
  
Laverne: You should tell her Carmine, you were here.   
  
Carmine: I don't think I could tell her that! Anyway, Mrs. B was here too!  
  
Edna: She listens to you, Carmine.  
  
Carmine: She listens to both of you more than she listens to me.   
  
Laverne: Don't be such a chicken, we'll go over to the Pizza Bowl and you tell her.   
  
Edna: Shirley, we're going to the Pizza Bowl, we'll see you later, alright?  
  
Shirley: Okay, sure!   
  
::they walk out and Carmine awkwardly leans on the kitchen divider::  
  
Shirley: ::smiles and drags him into the kitchen:: C'mon, you're going to help me, this is a big deal! Remember, when my father comes, don't say anything stupid.   
  
Carmine: Of course not. Listen, about your parents....  
  
Shirley: This is so great, they're coming together, it's probably the first time in years they traveled together.   
  
Carmine: No one listens to me when they have to....  
  
Shirley: I'm listening, what happened?  
  
Carmine: Well.... see, they're not coming. Neither are your brothers.   
  
Shirley: Of course they are! They said they're coming and that means they're coming! Now give me those carrots over there, Michael loves carrots in his salad.   
  
Carmine: Shirl, they went on a private plane, since you know, they were close to the admiral.....  
  
Shirley: I know! They're coming tomorrow night from California!   
  
Carmine: Angelface, listen to me, please.   
  
Shirley: ::leans against the divider:: Hurry up, I have to get everything ready.   
  
Carmine: Well the admiral called while you were out and he told Edna and me....  
  
Shirley: Spill it out, it can't be that bad...  
  
Carmine: Shirl, the plane crashed.   
  
Shirley: ::looks down at the floor then at Carmine:: This isn't some sick joke, is it? Not Lenny and Squiggy making a prank call?  
  
Carmine: It wasn't. There was a lot of fog when they were taking off and well, it crashed.  
  
Shirley: ::still looking at the floor:: Well this changes everything.... I guess I have to return the dress.  
  
Carmine: Are you alright, Shirl?  
  
Shirley: ::puts on a fake smile, then it quickly falls:: No.... I'm not. Of course not! Who'd be alright after this?!   
  
::she slips down to the floor and curls up in the corner::  
  
Shirley: I thought my parents lived this long, why not until I got married, or when I had my first baby, or something like that.   
  
Carmine: I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you.... but it's not gonna be like this forever.   
  
::he helps her up and walks her to the couch::  
  
Shirley: ::cries into his shoulder:: When's it gonna stop hurting Carmine, when?  
  
::she lifts up her head and he looks into her now red bloodshot eyes, wishing he could make the pain of this go away, and knowing he can't.::  
  
Carmine: Not today or tomorrow Shirl.... but it will one day.   
  
Shirley: But when? I don't think I could feel like this for a long time... and I was the only girl... why didn't they take me?!   
  
Carmine: Be thankful that you're still here. I don't think I could take life without you...  
  
Shirley: But I can't take life without my family. Do you know how hard it's been living here without my parents?  
  
Carmine: Real hard, I bet.   
  
Shirley: Yeah, it was, and now, they're never coming back. No one to walk me down the aisle, or anything like that!   
  
Carmine: I felt the same way when my dad died.   
  
Shirley: At least your mom's in Chicago... mine's god knows where.   
  
Carmine: C'mon, you need some sleep.   
  
::She lies down on the couch and he covers her with a blanket::  
  
Shirley: ::holds his hand:: You'll be here for me, and so will Laverne, right?   
  
Carmine: Of course... no one's gonna take me away from you. And Laverne, you know she feels the same way.   
  
::they keep on talking and this scene closes::  
  
Part 2 Coming Up.   
  
  


   [1]: mailto:ShirlFeeney@aol.com



End file.
